Kiss?
by tarandayo
Summary: Semuanya dimulai dari pertanyaan nista yang dilontarkan Nebuya saat sesi latihan basket. [Couple!Hayama x Reader/OC] [HAYAMA'S BIRTHDAY FIC]


disc: knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi

note: **SELAMAT ULTAH coretbebebkucoret HAYAMA KOTAROU ( 'w')9**. Telat dua hari uhuhu, udah kebiasaan soalnya, kayak Midorima dan Kise kemarin aja aku molor beberapa hari buat ngasih b'day fic nya /dibuangkelaut

 **warning: plot amburegeul, diketik secara ngebut, typos, possible ooc, kissing scene, dsb.**

.

.

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Reader's PoV**

Suara decitan sepatu serta bola yang dipantulkan menggema di seluruh penjuru _gym_ tempatku kini berada. Aku mengamati para anggota klub basket yang sedang berlatih dari tempatku duduk—yaitu _bench_ pinggir lapangan. Alasanku berada disini bukan karena aku adalah manajer atau semacamnya, melainkan—

" _Nice shoot_ , Hayama!"

Atas ajakannya—juga inisiatifku sendiri—untuk mampir menyaksikan aktivitas klub basket sepulang sekolah. SMA Rakuzan memang punya banyak pemain basket hebat—terutama dia, yang bersinar sebagai salah satu penyandang titel _Uncrowned King_.

Aku menatap penuh kagum pada pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang baru saja menggiring bola basket—melewati penjagaan beberapa orang—dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ring dengan lihai.

"Baiklah, istirahat lima belas menit," instruksi Mibuchi. Saat ini kapten dan pelatih mereka sedang keluar untuk mengurusi sesuatu, sehingga Mibuchi—selaku wakil kapten—yang memimpin latihan hari ini.

Hayama berlari mendekatiku dengan tubuh penuh keringat, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Aku segera menyerahkan sebotol minuman isotonik, yang langsung ia tenggak isinya hingga tinggal separuh.

"Kau sangat keren, Hayama!" pujiku.

Ia menyeringai. "Tentu saja!"

Aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah—di dekat rumahku ada lapangan basket lho, ayo kita kesana Hari Minggu nanti! Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku sedikit teknik basket."

Mata Hayama langsung berbinar. "Ide bagus! Sebelumnya kita _jogging_ terlebih dahulu, dan oh—aku akan membawa _skateboard_."

"Setelah itu kita ke taman, berbelanja, lalu ke kafe—" Aku mulai menyusun rencana untuk agenda jalan-jalan kami akhir pekan nanti.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan!"

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada pasangan yang sedang asyik ber- _lovey-dovey_ nih~" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Ahaha, bisa saja, Reo-nee," ujar Hayama pada pemuda berambut hitam seleher yang berdiri di dekat kami itu. Aku tertawa kecil.

Mibuchi mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura sebal. "Jangan kebanyakan bermesraan di tempat umum lho, nanti—"

"Hei, apa kalian sudah pernah berciuman?"

"…"

 _Krik krik krik_.

Hening.

Seluruh penghuni _gym_ menoleh pada pelontar pertanyaan barusan—yaitu Nebuya, yang memasang senyum tanpa dosa. Sejurus kemudian, semua orang disini menoleh padaku dan Hayama dengan sorot mata _ayo-jawab-pertanyaannya_ dengan seringaian menggoda.

Kami melirik satu sama lain, dan seketika rona merah menjalar di kedua wajah kami.

"Be-belum kok!" jawab kami bersamaaan, dengan gestur serupa—menggelengkan kepala sambil mengibaskan tangan. Semuanya langsung memasang raut tidak percaya, seolah kami baru saja berbohong. Hei, kami jujur kok. Kami samasekali belum pernah—

"Ah, jangan malu-malu~ Pasti kalian sudah pernah, 'kan?" goda salah satu sanggota klub basket.

"Nah! Pasti kalian sudah pernah!" seru Nebuya bersemangat. Oh, bolehkah aku melempar sepatu pada pemuda bongsor yang menyebabkan kami terjebak dalam situasi nista ini?

"Yah, itu wajar saja sih, soalnya tiap pasangan pasti pernah melakukan kontak fisik, termasuk ciuman," Mibuchi ikut-ikutan.

Wajahku makin padam, sementara mereka makin gencar mengolok kami. "Kami belum pernah—"

Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan mendarat di pundakku. Aku mendongak, dan mendapati Hayama yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan kedua maniknya yang menatapku lurus.

Semuanya memasang raut bingung—dan seketika tanda tanya itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan kala pemuda di depanku membungkukkan tubuhnya dan perlahan meminimalisir jarak antara kedua wajah kami.

Astaga! Jantungku …

Kini jarak antara kedua bibir kami tinggal beberapa sentimeter, dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang makin memanas.

Semua yang disana menahan napas menyaksikan momen yang sangat tak terduga itu.

Sedikit lagi hingga—

 _Blam_.

Pintu _gym_ tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut merah serta seorang pria paruh baya; Kapten Akashi serta Pelatih Shirogane. Langkah keduanya berhenti di ambang pintu, terkejut oleh pemandangan _absurd_ yang tersuguh di hadapan mereka.

( Pasti yang terlihat di mata mereka; _small forward_ tim basket sedang bersiap menyosor gadis di hadapannya—dan disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota klub basket dalam hening, campuran antara iri dan _mupeng_.)

Suasana _chaos_.

"…."

Hayama menarik dirinya dan memberi jarak antara kami.

"AHAHA, KAPTEN DAN PELATIH SUDAH KEMBALI RUPANYA! AYO KITA LATIHAN!" serunya (sok) riang, berusaha memecah kecanggungan. Kemudian diikuti oleh anggota lainnya yang lanjut beraktivitas seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Nebuya bersiul-siul riang, sedangkan Mibuchi tampak gelagapan.

Dan aku segera menggerakkan tubuhku yang tadi sempat membeku, bergegas menuju pintu _gym_ —dan membungkuk sejenak pada Akashi dan pelatih sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Jantungku masih berdegup kencang.

.

Langit sudah menunjukkan semburat jingga, menandakan hari sudah sore.

Aku sedang memandangi langit senja saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku pun menoleh, dan mendapati Hayama yang berlari kecil ke arahku. _T-shirt_ serta celana _training_ telah berganti menjadi seragam almamater lagi.

"Ah—Hayama!"

Sesampainya di hadapanku yang berdiri dekat gerbang, dengan heran ia bertanya, "Kau menungguku?"

"Iya. Soalnya tadi kita sudah janji pulang bersama, 'kan?" tanyaku kasual.

Hayama tampak tertegun sejenak—entah karena apa—sebelum sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Baiklah, ayo pulang kalau begitu."

Kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan areal SMA Rakuzan. Obrolan, candaan, atau bahkan saling ejek; seharusnya itu mengisi perjalanan kami, sebagaimana biasanya. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini hanya ada suraa cicitan burung-burung—kala terbang melintasi langit demi pulang ke sarangnya—yang mengisi ruang di sekitar kami berdua.

Sepertinya kejadian di _gym_ tadi masih terngiang di kepala masing-masing.

" _Etto_ , soal tadi …" Suara Hayama menarikku dari alam pikiran. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu terkejut atau malu … Tadi aku terpancing olokan mereka, makanya sekalian saja tunjukkan pada mereka—pikirku tadi."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Hayama yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sepercik raut bersalah. Hei, tidak perlu merasa bersalah, malah aku bisa merasakan hatiku yang mencelos saat usahamu itu urung. Aku ingin mengatakan itu—

"Se-seandainya yang tadi berhasil, berarti … itu jadi ciuman pertama kita 'kan?" tanyaku.

"… Iya."

Hening lagi.

Aku berusaha mencari topik obrolan. "Eh itu—oh ya, apakah Akashi menghukummu tadi?"

"Ajaibnya tidak, tapi tadi dia mengatakan sebuah—err, nasihat?" Hayama terlihat bingung sendiri.

[ _"Lain kali lakukan itu di tempat yang sepi, Kotarou," bisik Akashi pada Hayama saat di tengah lapangan._

 _Sementara_ coach _mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil membatin, 'Anak muda zaman sekarang …'_ ]

"….." Aku _speechless_ , bingung harus merespon apa. Masa aku harus bilang, 'Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke tempat sepi!"

Lupakan.

Kemudian hening menyeruak—seolah kami kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, atau lebih tepatnya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hayama berdeham. "Oh ya, kita jadi 'kan bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumahmu Hari Minggu nanti? Kalau begitu, ketemuan di taman jam tujuh ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Mungkin kita bisa tanding _one-on-one_ nanti," cengir Hayama.

"Ya—dan setelah itu, badanku langsung keseleo semua gara-gara melawan seorang yang konon kecepatannya setara dengan _cheetah_."

"Ahahahaha!" Hayama terbahak. Aku pun ikut tergelak.

Dan setelahnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami kembali pada suasana normal. Obrolan dan candaan akrab berhasil mengikis kecanggungan yang tadi sempat menggerayangi.

.

Kami sudah sampai di wilayah kompleks perumahan. Hari ini Hayama mengantarku pulang.

Aku bercerita, "Oh iya, tadi—"

"AWAS!" Tanganku ditarik dan dalam satu sentakan tubuhku mendarat dalam dekapan Hayama. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah mobil berkecepatan agak tinggi melewati kami.

"Hampir saja kau ditabrak!" cecar Hayama. Sementara aku berusaha menormalkan jantungku yang berdegup kencang—entah karena hampir diserempet maut tadi, atau karena kini kepalaku bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidangnya. Kurasa keduanya, namun opsi terakhir yang mendominasi.

Beberapa detik berlangsung, dan akhirnya ia melepaskan dekapannya. Aku baru saja hendak beranjak, namun pergelangan tanganku ditahan.

"… Hayama?" Perkataanku terhenti kala aku mendapati kini Hayama tengah menatapku lekat, yang tak bisa kuartikan maksudnya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam satu kerjapan mata, ia meminimalisir jarak antara wajah kami, dan mengecup bibirku.

Desiran di jantung, serta hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang menerpa wajahku.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seabad, ia menarik bibirnya menjauh.

Aku tertegun.

"Hayama _no hentai_ …"

" _Anta mo_. Kau tak menolaknya tadi."

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas—membentuk senyuman. Bibir Hayama rasa kappa maki—sushi mentimun yang dia makan tadi siang.

Sore itu, kami berjalan di bawah hamparan bintang dengan tangan saling bergenggaman dalam jalinan erat, mengantarkan kehangatan yang mengisi relung hati.

( Malamnya, aku tidak bisa tidur. )

 **End.**

.

.

 **Omake**

"Hei, kau dapat fotonya?"

"Yap. Sudut dan pencahayaannya pas sekali, menghasilkan gambar beresolusi tinggi," ujar Mibuchi bangga.

"Bocah itu agresif juga ternyata," gumam Mayuzumi. Masih menjadi misteri, mengapa si _senpai_ satu ini mau ikut-ikutan urusan yang tidak penting macam ini.

"Bagus! Sepertinya besok seseorang akan mentraktir kita makan siang—ahahahaha!" seru Nebuya.

( Tiga orang tersenyum setan di balik tiang listrik, menyaksikan kedua pasangan yang berjalan menjauh tanpa sadar kalau punya _stalker_ yang diam-diam mengintip. )

.

.

* * *

Gyahaha fic macam apa ini. Kapan-kapan aku bikin fic yang seriusan dikit deh XD /kabur/

 **RnR?**


End file.
